Hasta siempre, Karamatsu Matsuno
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu podría ser el hermano mas ignorado de los seis, pero eso jamas evitara que sea el mas bueno y empatico de todos, doy una despedida digna a un personaje maravilloso con un corazón de oro, el siempre olvidado pero amable y valioso: Kusomatsu. Karamatsu Matsuno. OS
Hola mis amados lectores ando muy emotiva ahora que se terminara oficialmente la serie de Osomatsu-san, yo he deseado hacer esta clase de fic un par de veces en el pasado, cuando murió mi bien amado Neji, y cuando termino mí siempre anime favorito: Naruto. Finalmente decidí dejarme llevar por este deseo, por lo que haré un fic ahora que se termina Osomatsu san, basado en mi personaje favorito: Karamatsu Matsuno. (El carnívoro que come carne con carne)

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **ALERTA SPOILER: este capítulo tiene 3 párrafos hechos con spoiler si no has visto el capítulo 24 de Osomatsu san te puedes llevar una amarga sorpresa (pondré el aviso)**

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

 **[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico** ]

 **ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

─diálogos─

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Hasta siempre, Karamatsu Matsuno**

Karamatsu siempre fue el hermano olvidado de los Matsuno.

En su juventud si acaso, era unido al menor de los sextillizos: Todomatsu Matsuno pero con el paso de los años, Totty se volvió manipulador y receloso, por lo que la única compañía del segundo hermano lo hizo a un lado también. A lo que con el tiempo, termino acostumbrado.

Cuando crecieron cada uno de ellos adquirió una personalidad más distintiva del resto: Osomatsu el patán irresponsable por excelencia, Choromatsu el egocéntrico que siempre intento ser la voz de la razón, Ichimatsu el sombrío sádico, Jyushimatsu el risueño energético extravagante, Totty, el encantador manipulador doble cara.

Ahí están todos….. oh esperen ¿Cómo que no están todos? Oh… claro es verdad, ahí falta el ignorado: Karamatsu.

Definir a Karamatsu fue difícil al principio, algunas amigas mías afirmaban que era el hermano más normal de los seis, que cuando vi los primeros capítulos afirme que era un error pues el que considere más normal fue a Choromatsu, por ser el único que intentaba no seguir las travesuras o locuras de sus hermanos, luego note que si bien eso eran cierto, era por querer quedar bien o sentirse como el responsable, más que porque de verdad desearlo; ahí note que el más dulce y buen hermano era el siempre filosófico extraño Karamatsu, efectivamente el más normal de los seis.

Al ser el segundo hijo al nacer y tener como hermano mayor a un patán que por lo general no fungía bien con dicho rol, es obvio que inconscientemente Karamatsu se volvió cariñoso y protector con los demás porque cargo con el rol de hermano mayor, era sensible ante lo que los demás sentían, demostrando preocupación sincera por los demás, y siempre estando dispuesto a ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaran, aunque era constantemente maltratado y menospreciado no solía quejarse mucho por dicho trato. También para protegerse un poco de las constantes agresiones y como un método de llamar la atención desarrollo esa actitud "cool" para verse más rudo.

Siempre me pregunte qué era eso que tanto ahuyentaba a todos para quererlo lejos, pensé que era porque decía cosas raras que irritaban al resto, porque muchos aseguraban que sentían dolor con solo mirarlo por sus actitudes narcisistas y por su manía de usar cosas extravagantes, me convencí de que es porque era el único que decía verdades incomodas o a veces porque decía cosas lindas, lo que provocaba que a los demás les diera irritación porque no fuera como ellos, incluso sencillamente podría ser que ignorarlo era mejor que tener que lidiar con que era amable hasta el cansancio.

Las únicas veces que Karamatsu era notado era cuando se vestía con cosas brillantes y deslumbrantes, con esos atuendos imposibles de pasar por alto, resaltando con mucha fuerza, siendo el olvidado por lo que decía era lógico que él quisiera llamar la atención con su look, intentando encajar hacia cosas que lo hacían resaltar de una manera no muy positiva que a la larga en conjunto a su actitud "cool" eran más motivos para ser ignorado lo que terminaba siendo contraproducente.

Pese a todo Karamatsu seguía cuidando de sus hermanos, demostrándoles su afecto así lo único que recibiera a cambio fueran insultos y golpes, se volvió un completo narcisista porque ante la falta de amor constante era más fácil amarse mucho a sí mismo como los demás no demostraban amarlo. Incluso intento conquistar chicas dado que era un amante de la belleza y deseaba alguien que lo amara con todo y esos detalles que nadie podía soportar.

Por eso, el más fuerte de los hermanos definitivamente era él. Recibiendo golpes constantes, siendo ignorado, siendo apodado _Kusomatsu_ y demás tratos, eso no amedrentó su amor por sus seres queridos, a quienes siguió cuidando, demostrándoles cariño constantemente, resistiendo todo con la mejor de las actitudes. Probando que es el más capaz de sentir un amor verdadero y resistirlo todo por dicho amor.

No dejo a la flor porque él no sola la había salvado sino que sabía que ella estaba sola por lo que decidió quedarse a su lado, aun así lo tratara mal. Lo que de nuevo no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, y prueba de nuevo lo bueno de su corazón y lo fuerte de su determinación.

Solía ser el que era golpeado por sus hermanos cuando no había hecho nada malo, porque era tan amable que perdonaba todo, siendo el blanco perfecto para el desquite de los demás.

Lo que muy por lo general Karamatsu no notaba era que aun siendo "el ignorado" más de uno valoraba la amabilidad que siempre tuvo, así jamás lo admitieran o dijeran en voz alta siempre apreciaron eso suyo. Ichimatsu en secreto lo admiraba y deseaba tener el valor de usar su estilo sin avergonzarse, Jyushimatsu cantaba con él, Osomatsu sabía que si perdía sus características tan únicas dejaría de ser tan divertido, Choromatsu notaba cuando era agredido sin motivo siendo el único que se preguntaba porque lo habían tratado así o incluso defendiéndolo haciendo notar que no hizo nada malo y Totty iba a pescar con él aunque siempre lo avergonzara al ir.

Pero nada es eterno, aun cuando todos queríamos seguir viéndolos juntos como los geniales ninis, llego la maduración y cada uno empezó a seguir su camino con lo que llego uno de los momentos de oro que demuestra la maravillosa fuerza y valor del segundo sextillizo.

 _ **(Alerta spoiler)**_

Cuando Choromatsu se fue, Karamatsu fue el único que le dio un regalo adecuado, pese a que todos siempre lo criticaban por regalar sus típicas cosas raras, también siempre le atino a que regalar así la apariencia externa del regalo tuviera su marca personal, luego Osomatsu entro en una mala actitud con todos, y finalmente todo termino en que tuvo que golpear al mayor de los Matsuno porque ataco al consentido de los hermanos: Jyushimatsu, demostrando su capacidad para golpearlos siempre que hiciera falta que entraran en razón y que usaría la gran fuerza de la que goza para proteger a su familia, quedando claro que sin lugar a dudas es el mejor de los hermanos mayores.

Chibita lo apreciaba mucho, intentando ayudarlo aunque nunca le agradaron sus modos y Karamatsu como ser amable que es también cuido de Chibita siempre que tuvo oportunidad. Fue por eso que al final Karamatsu decidió irse a vivir con Chibita, quien había sido uno de los que más intento apoyarlo para mejorar e intentar superarse, por lo que vivir juntos significaba que tendría a alguien que lo motivara a seguir esforzándose para dar lo mejor.

Siento que finalmente el maravilloso de los hermanos quiso cumplir con su siempre real meta de vida: "Ser mejor persona".

 _ **(Fin del spoiler)**_

No dudo ni por un segundo de que lo logre.

Esta Karamatsu Girl está ansiosa por ver el cierre de esta grandiosa serie de la cual me despido enormemente, agradeciéndole por las risas y lágrimas que lograron sacarme, mis lunes no serán lo mismo sin mis ninis, sobretodo sin mi Karamatsu siendo encantador y maravilloso.

Hasta siempre, Osomatsu-san.

Hasta siempre Karamatsu Matsuno.

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado! Yo amo a Karamatsu jaja y el final me mató; bien como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, no se olviden de comentar porque muero por falta de comentarios, y nos estamos leyendo ¡SHAO!


End file.
